Got to love being foxy!
by Tiramisu Blaze
Summary: Pein turns the akatsuki members into little baby foxes and sends them to sakura. ItaXsaku DeiXsaku TobiXsaku ZetsuXsaku SasoXsaku and maybe more just for fun! Being re-written, first chapter or so is already up so go have a looksie
1. Chapter 1

Randomness…I don't own Naruto….nor did I kidnap him…that was my friend I swear…. Whatever..just read the story….I guess…

666

One day in a creepy cave in the middle of no where that was full of s-class criminals also known as the Akatsuki, there was a disturbance in the force. Yes the force. **(The force of COOKIES!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! –cough- sorry right.) **The force was no not the one from star wars, but the force was pein leader of the Akatsuki. Something was off with his behavior lately.

Pein's p.O.V. **last week**

Walking into my office I found a black scroll on my desk it was tied with a white ribbon. Opening the scroll it was full of white letters. They read in sloppy letters-

_Dear Pein-san._

_Sorry to disturb you but-_

The hand writing then changed and it was more neat and readable.

_Ignore the words above they mean nothing._

_We have orders from madara-sama._

_Abort plan Akatsuki._

_We don't care how you do it but make sure your members disappear._

_You have two weeks._

_If its not done by then._

_Well it wont go down so well for you._

_Or for your members you don't have to kill them if you don't want to._

_Nor do you have to erase their memories. _

_Just make it so they cant tell anyone._

_-Bran_

Sighing I put down the scroll. Bran. He was madara's right hand man, If he said that we had to abort the plan then so be it. The only problem was how to make the members _disappear._

**present time still Pein P.O.V.**

Rushing into my office I dropped the rainbow colored scroll on my desk and sat down in my spiny chair. opening the scroll it read in blood-

**This is the scroll of changing.**

**To change ones appearance does not mean to change ones self.**

**boar, rabbit, dog, bird, and dog.**

**Are the hand seals needed to activate the jutsu.**

**Then you choose an animal.**

**From then on any one you use the jutsu on will turn into that animal.**

**Choose wisely for as soon as the jutsu is used on someone the person will fall asleep.**

**Good luck.**

What animal should I change them into? I thought tapping my foot. There was a knock at the door. Rolling up the scroll and putting it in my pocket I said calmly 'Come in' Itachi entered the room.

"Mission complete" Itachi said dropping a scroll on my desk. 'Good' I said. "Hn"

'You may leave' I said, and he did. Waiting until I could no longer hear his foot steps or sense his cakara I walked over to a file cabinet. Grapping some files and went back to my desk and sat down.

The top file read 'Kisame' Opening the file I began to read-

**Name: Kisame H.**

**Age: 22**

**Weight: 213 lbs.**

**Height: 6 foot 2 inches**

**Favorite color: Blue, silver, black**

**Favorite animal: Fish, bird, dog, cat, mouse**

**Partner: Itachi Uchiha**

Sighing I put that file in a different stack, and picket up a new file. This one read 'Itachi' Opening the file I began to read-

**Name: Uchiha Itachi**

**Age: 21**

**Weight: 211**

**Height: 5ft 11**

**Favorite color: Black, red, navy blue**

**Favorite animal: Wolf, cat**

**Partner: H. Kisame**

The next file was deidaras

**Name: Deidara**

**Age: 22**

**Weight: 196**

**Height: 6ft**

**favorite color: Yellow, black, gold, red**

**Favorite animal: Bird, cat, dog, fish**

**Partner: Sasori**

And so on the two animals that all the members liked where cat and dog. So I decided on turning them into foxes and sending them to someone. Flipping through some more files I found a light pink folder that said 'Haruno Sakura' Not even reading the file I decided to send them to her once they where all changed.

**End Peins P.O.V.**

Pein sent out gathering his members for a meeting in the conference room. Witch was just a big cave with a table and some spiny chairs.

Once they where all there and seated Pein did the hand signs and turned each member present into different colored baby foxes. Walking around the table picking up foxes and putting them in a box the named them all 'Itachi, kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi,

**End chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Gasp- by the power of grape kool-aid I do not own Naruto!

right picking up where I left off…

666

last time-

Once they where all there and seated Pein did the hand signs and turned each member present into different colored baby foxes. Walking around the table picking up foxes, and putting them in a box the named them all, 'Itachi, kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi.

Putting a lid on the box he wrote Sakura's address on it and poked holes for the animals/members. Taking the box to the entrance/exit of the cave/hideout he sped out towards the village of Konoha hoping to reach it by night fall.

**Some time later at the entrance of Konoha**

Pein gently but the box down where the guards where sure to see it be for rushing away to go do something.

As Naruto was entering the village coming back from a mission he saw a box just sitting there. Walking over to it he looked at the name of who it was for. It was for his team mate Sakura, Oh well he was meaning to visit her anyways might as well take it to her. Picking up the box he ran towards Sakura's apartment.

Reaching his destination he knocked on the door but down the box and left before any one knew he was there to go and report with the hogake. He'd see her later for sure.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Getting home from the hospital I found a box sitting out side my apartment. Unlocking the door first I picked up the box and went in side closing the door with my foot. I walked into my apartment when you first enter the white door there's a little hall way, take the first left and you enter the kitchen, the fist right the closet, second right the bathroom, second left the living/dinning room, go through living room and you see a glass sliding door with leads to a little deck thing. And you see a white door this leads to my room.

The walls where a dark blue with white trimmings, and a picture hanging from the wall every now and then. The furniture was all black or gray or silver, there was a black couch that seated three, behind that was a table with four chairs, be hind that was the little island/bar that separated the kitchen from the dining room. To the left of the couch there was a gray lazy boy recliner with silver trimming. To the right of the couch there was another chair just like the one on the left.

In front of the couch there was a black coffee table on top of that coffee table was my X-box that Tsunade gave me. I put the box on the table behind the couch and opened it. Inside there where six baby foxes a red one, a orange one, a blue one, a black and white one, a pure black one, and a white one.

Taking each one out one by one I carried them over to the couch and laid them down next to each other. "Cuuute!" I whispered/yelled like a fangirl jumping up and down. I then snapped my fingers "That's what I was going to do" I said out loud to no one. Going into my room and getting some clean clothing I went into the bathroom to shower.

Getting out of the shower I looked around and realized I forgot a towel.

**End chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm baaack! Normally I would of waited a week then updated but thanks to blossomheartxoxo and iWeasel I thought I would update today, instead of next week or so. And may the power of grape kool-aid be with you! –Falls backwards saluting- I do not own Naruto!

666

Last time-

Getting out of the shower I looked around and realized I forgot a towel.

"Crap!" I wined looking around the room for something I could use as a towel. There was nothing. "Curse you!" I yelled pointing at the door. I didn't know who I was cursing but I needed to yell something. Sighing I figured hey I live alone I could just walk out there and get a towel, so that's what I did.

**Itachi P.O.V.**

Waking up I found my self in a strange room surrounded by little baby foxes. 'What the hell?' I thought sitting up. 'Holy crap what is that?' I asked myself seeing a pointy black nose between my eyes, crossing my eyes I tried to get a better look. 'This is no use!' I mentally yelled, jumping of the thing that I was sitting on. Looking down I saw paws, pure black paws, fox paws by the look of it. 'No, no, no, no' I said to my self running in circles. Catching my reflection in the glass door I saw a tiny pure black baby fox.

"Curse you" Yelled female voice walking to where the voice had came from I entered a hall way. A door I was standing in front of opened to revile a naked pink haired girl with green emerald eyes. "Ah, foxy-kun!" She said bending over and picking me up. And at that moment I was glad I was a fox because I could have sworn I felt my self blush. She then held me like a baby my head going on her shoulder.

She then carried me through the room that I had woke up in and into a different room. The room had a black carpet and red walls with the kanji for light in silver on one wall, on the wall with the kanji there was a queen sized bed with a black comforter and black pillows. She walked over to the bed and set me down on it. I watched her as she then walked over towards a closet that I didn't see when I had first entered the room. She opened the door and grabbed a light blue towel that had the name 'Sakura' on it in light pink letters. She used the towel to dry of her body then her hair. Reaching back into the closet she pulled out some underwear and a braw and I watched as she slipped them on, they where black.

She reached back in and pulled out a pair of black sleeping shorts or short shorts and a red tank top, slipping those on as well she walked back towards me and picked me up the same as last time and took me out of the room.

**Sasori P.O.V.**

As I awoke I felt blood rushing through my entire body, why that was the first thing I noticed was because I turned myself into a puppet, I feel no pain, no blood, and no life.

Sitting up and looking around I caught a reflection a huge T.V. There where 5 baby foxes one was sitting up. I looked to my left there was a black and white fox, and a white fox, I looked to my right there was an orange fox, and a blue fox.

I heard foot steps and looked up and saw a girl around 18 or 19 walk in through a door she had pink hair and green eyes. In her arms was another fox this one pure black. "Ah! Another foxy-kun woke up" She said walking over and sitting down in front of the couch that I was sitting on.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I sat down in front of the couch that I had laid the foxes on I removed the black fox from my shoulder and looked it in the eyes, they where red **'So Cute!'** my inner yelled. I reached over and put the black fox down next to the red one. "You guys need names!" I declared loudly. "Um..how bout the blue one which is currently drooling on my couch is 'cookie monster' and the white one is 'blizzard', orangey is 'caramel', the black and white one is 'Oreo', what do you guys think?" I asked the red and black foxes. The black one was smirking? and the red one was just starring at me. "Oh don't look at me like I'm crazy Elmo" I told the red fox.

"Yes from now on you shall be known as Elmo! Evil over lord of goldfish!" I yelled pointing to the red fox newly named 'Elmo'. "And you" I said looking at the black fox. "Will be known as sly, shadow, or RAINBOW!" I yelled waking up the other foxes. "What one do you think Elmo?" I asked "Sly?" Elmo stared "Shadow?" Elmo continued to stair "rainbow?" Elmo nodded his head. "Alright you are now named rainbow!" I yelled pointing at the black fox.

**End chapter three! **


	4. Chapter 4

WEEEEEE! hello again readers!! I have some disappointing news! I ran out of grape kool-aid!! and I ran out of ice so I cant make a snow cone!! T-T Right moving on to less depressing matters! My reviewers this time where-

cute0anime0addict

blossomheartxoxo

emogurl1234

Oh and I don't own Naruto! Nor did I have any thing to do with his kidnapping! –looks around nervously-

**666**

Last time-

"Alright you are now named rainbow!" I yelled pointing at the black fox.

"Don't glare at me rainbow!" I yelled at the newly named 'rainbow', who know foxes could glare?

**knock**

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Hey fore-head girl open the door!" A voice called from the down the hall way. "Chill out for a moment Ino-pig!" I yelled back at her standing up. "No one do any thing and stay put" I told the foxes, before leaving the room to answer the door.

**Itachi P.O.V.**

I watched as Sakura left the room and turned to the others. "Alright who's who?" I asked looking at them all. "I-Itachi?" the blue one stammered looking shocked. "Hn" I replied staring blankly at him. "Tobi is Tobi! Tobi is a good boy..fox!" The orange fox or as Sakura said 'Caramel' yipped happily pouncing on the white fox.

"Oh Kami-sama! Why did Tobi have to come! un!" The white one 'blizzard' wined trying to get away form the hyper orange fox. "Sasori" The red fox said simply laying back down. "Zetsu" The black and white one said sitting up. "Kisame" The blue one said starring at the white fox. "Deidara" The white one said finally getting away from Tobi. "Ah, so I'm stuck here with Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi?" I asked them. "Yup" They all said. "Where are we Itachi?" Kisame asked utterly confused.

"Hmm, currently in the house of Sakura" I said. "Sakura?" Deidara asked/wondered. "The pink haired girl that just left the room" I stated in a not caring tone. "She named us" Sasori said blankly. "What did the pretty lady name Tobi?" Tobi asked hyperly.

"Itachi was 'Rainbow', I was 'Elmo', Zetsu was 'Oreo', Deidara was 'blizzard', Tobi was 'Caramel', and Kisame was 'Cookie monster'" Sasori confirmed. "Yup" I said with distaste in my voice. Groans of dislike and disgust could be heard.

"Foxy-Kun's!" A cheery voice echoed though all are ears, as Sakura came back into the room with for other girls. "Kawaii!" The four squeaked looking at us.

**A some what different P.O.V. (The one from the beginning of the story)**

The five girls walked over and sat down in front of the couch in different spots. One girl with brown hair that was up in two buns sat on the coffee table with a Sandy blond with her hair up in four ponytails. Sakura sat down right in front of the foxes, to her left was a girl with long lavender hair up in a samurai pony tail. And to the right of Sakura was a platinum blond with her hair up in a high pony tail with her bangs covering one eye.

"Foxy-kun's this is Hinata-Chan" Sakura pointed to her left. "Ino-Chan" She pointed to her right. "Temari-Chan" She pointed to the girl with four ponytails. "And Tenten-Chan" She pointed to the brown haired girl.

"Girls this is Elmo" Sakura said happily pointing to Sasori. "Cookie monster" She pointed to Kisame. "Caramel" She pointed to Tobi. "Blizzard" She pointed to Deidara. "Oreo" She pointed to Zetsu. "And rainbow!" Sakura said picking up Itachi and hugging him to her chest.

"Sakura why did you name him rainbow?" Temari asked her pink haired friend. "Well I had three names that I thought suited him, so I told them to Elmo and when I said rainbow he nodded his head so I decided to name him rainbow" Sakura explained to her friends putting Itachi back on the couch and picking up Sasori.

"Kura-Chan why'd you name that one Elmo?" Hinata asked confused to why her friend would name her pet after a character on Sesame Street. "Well-

Flash back-

The red one was just starring at me. "Oh don't look at me like I'm crazy Elmo" I told the red fox."Yes from now on you shall be known as Elmo! Evil over lord of goldfish!" I yelled pointing to the red fox newly named 'Elmo'.

End flashback

-and so he became Elmo! Evil overlord of Goldfish" Sakura explained telling her short story. "Evil overlord of Goldfish?" Ino asked be for they all burst out laughing. "I could have made it worse" Sakura said between bursts of laughter.

"True" Temari said thinking of more treacherous names that Sakura could of named her new 'pets'. "All I want to know is why that one is blue" Tenten said pointing to 'Cookie monster' "Honestly I have know idea maybe he used to belong to some kids and they dyed him" Sakura said thinking.

**End chapter four!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!! - So Soorryy for the delay!! Lots of stuff I had to do… sure I didn't finish but whatever right? Anyway!! list of reviewers for chapter four!!

kpizkool

Narutofang91

cute0anime0addict

Trigga Happy Saiyanayo

Rein Gatto

emogurl1234

Thank you for the reviews!! Oh and every one wish my baby brother Happy Birthday!! He turned 7 on the fifth but we had a party today for him!! Wooo!! Oh and anyone who goes to school with me remember school end next week! Yes!! Freedom!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –cough- right calming down..Remember let the force be with you and by the force I mean grape kool-aid…yes I am not possessed with grape flavored but whatever…heh whatever….I use that word a lot…NEMO!! NOOOOOOO!! NEEMMOOOOO!!...sorry my sibs are watching "finding Nemo" I don't own Naruto!! Go nerf!! Ahhh their trying to assonate me with nerf power!! Ahhhhhhhhhh-

**666**

Last time-

"All I want to know is why that one is blue" Tenten said pointing to 'Cookie monster' "Honestly I have know idea maybe he used to belong to some kids and they dyed him" Sakura said thinking.

"That's horrible!" Ino exclaimed picking up "Cookie monster" and putting him in her lap. "Ino..why did you guys come here again?" Sakura asked looking at her friend. "Oh! I almost forgot! Tsunade just got a report that the entire Akatsuki has gone missing! The only thing we found lately at all the empty bases where covered with dust!" Ino exclaimed picking up "blizzard" and handed him to Temari.

"And in the base I little while from Konoha the AMBU found a scroll addressed to you! We came to deliver it!" Temari continued for Ino taking "Blizzard" from Ino and putting him in her lap.

"Here" HInata said taking a scroll out of her weapon pouch and handing it to Sakura. "Thank you Hina-chan!" Sakura said taking the scroll from the girl's hand. The scroll in question was on plain white paper with a red wax cloud binding it shut.

"Question what's with the Akatsuki and red clouds?" Tenten asked looking over Sakura's shoulder to get a better view of the scroll. "I don't know tent, I don't know but if I ever meet a member of the Akatsuki before killing them I'll ask them 'Hey what's with you guys and red cloud?' Okay?" Sakura said breaking the red wax cloud and unrolling the scroll. The scroll read-

Sakura-chan

If you're reading this then your villages ANBU have infiltrated the base

I know what you're thinking

What the hell?

Am I right?

Any way, I wanted to inform you of something

The thing is

well how do I say this

I'll start with my name

most know me as the leader of the Akatsuki

but my real name is Pein Haruno

Sakura I'm your father

the foxes you have received where my present to you

for missing so much of your life

Your mother is..was in the Akatsuki

Her name is Konan

The Akatsuki has been ordered to 

"get rid of all the members"

so I've gone into hiding with your mother

tell your aunt and uncle that I said hi!

Oh the couple you have been staying with 

are really you aunt and uncle on my side of the family

Oh! and shizune! She's my sister so 

she's you're aunt!

I know this must be hard

on you that is

feel free to show this to who ever you want

I-we'll be in touch!

With love

Pein and Konan!

also known as

Dad and mom!!

"Know way!" All the girls besides Sakura screamed standing up.

"N-No W-Wa-Way…THIS IS SO AWASOME!" Sakura yelled pumping her fists into the air. The girls just starred at Sakura like she was crazy. "What do I have something on my face?" she asked them with HUGE chibi eyes.

"N-No!" they blurted out sitting back down. "okay then…now what?" Temari asked. "Now we celebrate!" Sakura said scooping up the foxes up in her arms and walking into her bedroom only to return with the foxes on her shoulder as she carried out a karaoke machine.

"YES!" They all yelled pumping their fists into the air.

**End chapter five!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Did cha miss me? No…well sad…Any way moving on to more important matters…one I finally got a my-space account…two school is ended so summers here! Woot! Reviewers for the last chapter where-

emogurl1234

Tigermage

cute0anime0addict

I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U

kyokyo123

blossomheartxoxo

kpizkool

Narutofang91

Alright school got out Friday! Woo! I don't own Naruto and if I did he would most likely be gay with Sasuke or be with Hinata. Now on with the story!!

**666**

Last time-

"What do I have something on my face?" she asked them with HUGE chibi eyes. "N-No!" they blurted out sitting back down. "okay then…now what?" Temari asked. "Now we celebrate!" Sakura said scooping up the foxes up in her arms and walking into her bedroom only to return with the foxes on her shoulder as she carried out a karaoke machine. "YES!" They all yelled pumping their fists into the air.

"You're going to have to for give me the only CD's I have for karaoke are The White Stripes, Weird al, and aqua" Sakura explained plugging in the machine. "So who wants to go first?" Sakura asked them smirking. "I'll go!" Ino yelled jumping up. "Okay but Tenten gets to choose what you'll sing!" Sakura said giving Ino the microphone and Tenten a book of songs.

After flipping through countless pages Tenten found the perfect song. "Alright number 6 Ino" Tenten stated putting in a CD. "Right" Ino said flipping through songs until she found the one Tenten chose she started to sing.

The white stuff, the white stuff

The first one was a sweet one  
Second one was a blast  
Soon i finished off the bag, ate 'em up real fast  
You can see 'em in my teeth  
Tell it when i talk  


Had so many my pancreas just went into shock

I love the white stuff, baby  
In the middle of an oreo  
I love the white stuff, baby  
It's the most delicious thing i know

I've had a zillion or two  
In my life, they're so right  
My teeth are all rotted clear through  
But who cares? what else am i supposed to do?

Oh oh oh-oh-oh, oh oreo  
Oh oh oh-oh-oh, the white stuff  
Oh oh oh-oh-oh, oh oreo  
What's in the middle? the white stuff

The first time that i tried it  
Got a big sugar buzz  
Nothing gets me high as that sandwhich cookie does  
But i love the filling most  
I rub it on my roast  
Mix it in with my coffee and spread it on my toast

I love the white stuff, baby  
In the middle of an oreo  
I love the white stuff, baby  
Take some with me everywhere i go

Might get a pimple or two  
Well, so what? it's all right  
Now twinkies and ding dongs won't do  
All i need... you know what it is

Oh oh oh-oh-oh, oh oreo  
Oh oh oh-oh-oh, the white stuff  
Oh oh oh-oh-oh, oh oreo  
Oh oh oh-oh-oh, the white stuff  


Oh oh oh-oh-oh, oh oreo  
What's in the middle? the white stuff

"Hinata let me choose a song for you!" Ino said shoving the microphone into the young girls hands. "Okay" Hinata said standing up. Ino flipped through some pages before she decided on a song.

Walking up and changing CD's Ino laughed "Number 3" Flipping to number three as Ino said Hinata started to sing.

We are what we're supposed to be  
Illusions of your fantasy  
All dots and lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do

We are the color symphony  
We do the things you wanna see  
Frame by frame, to the extreme

Our friends are so unreasonable  
They do the unpredictable  
All dots lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do

It's all an orchestra of strings  
Doin' unbelievable things  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun

We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper

Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party

We learned to run at speed of light  
And to fall down from any height  
It's true, but just remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do

And all the worlds of craziness  
A bunch of stars that's chasing us  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
One by one, we're makin' it fun

We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper

Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party

You think we're so mysterious  
Don't take us all too serious  
Be original, and remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do

What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do  


What we do is what you just can't do  
What we do is what you just can't do

We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper

There's still more to come  
And everyone will be  
Welcomed at the  
Toon - Toon  
Town - Town  
Party!

"You next Temari, and I get to choose" Hinata said giving Temari the microphone, taking the book from Tenten. "Same disk number 9" Hinata said sitting down. "Alright" Temari said changing the song.

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Waits for samurai

I've been searcing for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find  
To find my samurai

Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  


Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find  
To find my samurai

Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in this net  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Waits for samurai

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Waits for samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay  


I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Waits for samurai

Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Ay ee ay ay  
Waits for samurai

Ay ee ay ee ay  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue  
Make the colors in the sky

"Tenten you sing next!" Temari cheered giving her the microphone, before looking through the book of songs. "This one" Temari yelled getting up and switching the CD's. "Number 5" Temari said sitting back down. Tenten changed the song to number five and started to sing.

I was watching  
with one eye on the other side  
I had fifteen people telling me to move  
I got moving on my mind  
I found shelter  
In some thoughts turning wheels around  
I said 39 times that I love you  
to the beauty I had found

Well its 1 2 3 4  
take the elevator  
at the hotel yorba  
I'll be glad to see you later  
all they got inside is vacancy

I been thinking  
of a little place down by the lake  
they got a dirty little road leading up to the house  
I wonder how long it will take till we're alone  
sitting on the front porch of that home  
stomping our feet on the wooden boards  
never gonna worry about locking the door

Well its 1 2 3 4  
take the elevator  
at the hotel yorba  
I'll be glad to see you later  
all they got inside is vacancy

You'll prob'ly say I'm silly  
think childish thoughts like these  
but I'm so tired of acting tough  
and i'm gonna do as i please  
Let's get married  
in a big cathedral by a priest  
coz if i'm the man you love the most  
you can say i do at least

And its 4 5 6 7  
grab your umbrella  
grab hold of me  
cause I'm your favorite fella  
all they got inside is vacancy

"alright Sakura you're next Temari give me that book" Tenten said happily smirking. Taking the book she read the page that it was turned to and decided on a song. "number 13 Sakura" Tenten sang closing the book. Sakura stood up and got the microphone before going over and changing the song and starting to sing.

If you think that a kiss is all in the lips  
C'mon, you got it all wrong, man  
And if you think that our dance was all in the hips  
Oh well, then do the twist  
If you think holding hands is all in the fingers  
Grab hold of the soul where the memory lingers and  
Make sure to never do it with a singer  
Cause he'll tell everyone in the world

But he was thinking about the girl  
Ya, but he's thinking about the girl, oh

A lot of people get confused and they bruise  
Real easy when it comes to love  
They start putting on their shoes and walking out  
And singing "boy, I think I had enough"

Just because she makes a big rumpus  
She don't mean to be mean or hurt you on purpose, boy  
Take a tip and do yourself a little service  
Take a mountain turn it into a mole

Just by playing a different role  
Ya, by playing a different role, oh

The boat ya you know she's rockin' it  
And the truth well ya know there's no stoppin' it

The boat ya you know she's still rockin' it  
The truth well you know there's no stoppin' it

So what, somebody left you in a rut  
And wants to be the one who's in control  
But the feeling that you're under can really make you wonder  
How the hell she can be so cold

So now you're LEFT, denying the truth  
And it's HIDDEN in the wisdom in the back of your tooth  
Ya need ta spit it out, in a telephone booth  
While ya call everyone that you know, and ask 'em

Where do you think she goes  
Oh ya, where d'ya suppose she goes, oh

The truth well you know there's no stoppin' it  
And the boat well ya know she's still rockin' it

The boat ya you know she's still rockin' it  
And the truth ya you know there's no stoppin' it

You recognize the effect and the wreck  
That it's causing when she rocks the boat  
WELL it's the cause hittin on the Cardinal Laws  
'bout the proper place to hang her coat

So to you, the truth is still hidden  
And the soul plays the role of a lost little kitten but  
You should know that the doctors weren't kidding  
She's been singing it all along

But you were hearin' a different song  
Ya you were hearin' a different song  
But you were hearin' a different song

"Thank you I'll be here all week" Sakura yelled into the microphone.

Songs where-

The white stuff – Weird al

Cartoon Heroes – Aqua

Butterfly – Aqua

Hotel Yorba – The White stripes

******Denial Twist – The White stripes**

**End of chapter six!**


	7. Chapter 7

..I'm board..so now chapter… list of reviewers for the last chapter.-

Narutofang91

cute0anime0addict

emogurl1234

-Tsuki479-

cuteblueberry

Sadistic-Bitch

I apologize for the lack of foxiness in the last chapter so this is ganna be full of foxiness. I think maybe..who knows…I don't own Naruto…do I really have to say that in every chapter? Cause it gets really annoying like it makes me want to kick some thing with a pulse annoying…..anyway enjoy the chapter!

**666**

Last time-

So to you, the truth is still hidden  
And the soul plays the role of a lost little kitten but  
You should know that the doctors weren't kidding  
She's been singing it all along

But you were hearin' a different song  
Ya you were hearin' a different song  
But you were hearin' a different song

"Thank you I'll be here all week" Sakura yelled into the microphone.

"Woo! Go Sakura-Chan!" The girls yelled clapping as Sakura took a bow. "Crap!" Ino yelled looking at the clock. "What?" Sakura asked looking at her blond friend. "We have to get to the thing with the people!" Hinata yelled jumping up. "Oh my god your right!" Tenten yelled jumping up as well. "What thing with what people?" Temari and Sakura asked.

"The thing!" Hinata yelled dropping the fox in her arms onto the couch. "Oh! That thing!" Temari said jumping up with the others. "What thing?!" Sakura whinned.

"Oh…we left the ramen………. and cookies… on… in…. the place…. ya know?" Tenten asked looking at Sakura. "Ah. I understand you must go to the thing!" Sakura yelled pushing them out the door.

"Bye Sakura see cha to marrow!" Ino yelled running down the hall way with the other three. "Okay!" Sakura yelled back.

Sakura then turned around and went back into her living room and counted her foxes finding blizzard and Oreo on the coffee table and Rainbow and Elmo on the karaoke machine, Cookie monster was one the couch, and Caramel was sitting at her feet.

"Time to clean up I guess" Sakura said to know one. She then walked over to blizzard and Oreo and picked them up In her arms and carried them into her room and set them on her bed, she then did the same with the other foxes.

Sakura picked up the scrolls and but them in the kitchen and then pushed the karaoke machine next to the door to her room.

"Bed time" Sakura said yawning crawling into bed before falling asleep. The "Foxes" then piled on top of her to "gain warmth". Itachi was on the right side of her hip. Sasori was between her breasts. Tobi was nestled in between her neck and shoulder. Deidara was on the left side of her hip. Zetsu was laying at her side with her arm over him. And Kisame was…well Kisame was looking for a place to sleep before finally deciding to sleep below Sasori draped across her stomach.

-Time skip the next morning-

Yawning Sakura opened her eyes feeling extra weight on her person she looked down to see her new pets sleeping soundly. "Morning" Sakura said sitting up and effectively waking the foxes. The foxes all stumbled off the bed still half asleep, all but rainbow who was still asleep. Sakura picked up rainbow and sniffed him. "You stink" Sakura told the still asleep fox.

Getting out of bed Sakura ushered the foxes out of her room still holding Itachi…er..rainbow. "Food, food, food" Sakura chanted like a mantra stetting rainbow on the couch before going into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"What do you guys eat anyways?" Sakura asked Caramel and Cookie monster who have taken to following Sakura around every where. They just looked at her with adorable foxy eyes "KAWAII!" Sakura yelled clasping her hands together with stars in her eyes. Cookie monster seemed to smirk as if saying I'm-cute-and-I-know-it as where Caramel just continued to stare at her.

"Right I'll figure out what to feed you guys latter, but now you guys need a bath!" Sakura cheered picking up the two in front of her. "Bath time!" Sakura cheered again forgetting her hunger for the time being.

Sakura skipped into the living room picking up two other foxes and ushering the other two into the bathroom. Once they where all in the bath room Sakura but the four that she had in her arms on the ground and filled the tub with warm/hot water.

"Who's first?" Sakura asked rainbow and blizzard stepped forwards to Sakura. Sakura picked them up and set them in the tub , two puffs of smoke went off and where rainbow and blizzard were once where two very nude Akatsuki members. Itachi had a pair of black fox ears and a black fox tail, Deidara had them too but in white. "W-What THE HELL!!" Sakura yelled falling backwards.

**End chapter seven!**


	8. Chapter 8

Wow with all the reviews my ego just grew…Haha..i'm ganna make this short so you guys or girls you know what you people can get to reading the story faster. I don't own Naruto but he did bring me some grape kool – aide, reviewers last time where-

blossomheartxoxo

missyserena214

Neji and Tenten 4eva

kpizkool

ilikelickingwindows

Narutofang91

-Tsuki479-

cute0anime0addict

h3rshy675

Sadistic-Bitch

animemistress209

emogurl1234

cuteblueberry

Look at how many there where! YAY!

**666**

Last time-

Itachi had a pair of black fox ears and a black fox tail, Deidara had them too but in white. "W-What THE HELL!!" Sakura yelled falling backwards.

"That's not very nice yeah" Deidara said standing up and grabbing a towel from nowhere and wrapping it around his waist. "No not nice at all Sa-Ku-Ra" Itachi purred out her name following Deidara example with the towel.

"S-so th-this m-means y-you s-saw" Sakura stuttered out blushing more than Hinata. "Yeah and it was yummy" Itachi said licking his lips. "Wait so all of you are?" Sakura asked turning her head away from the two males in her bathtub.

"Yeah they are all like us yeah" Deidara said stepping out of the tub and walked over to Sakura and crouched down eye level with her. "Are you okay yeah?" He asked putting his hand on her forehead his face dangerously close to hers.

"I-I'm fine" Sakura said pushing back the blush so that it was a faint pink color. "Whatever you say yeah" Deidara said standing up and walking over to where the other Akatsuki foxes where and picked up Zetsu and Sasori.

Itachi stepped out of the tub and walked to the Akatsuki foxes and picked up Tobi and Kisame. Deidara and Itachi then took them back to the tub and dropped them in. Four puffs of smoke where heard and seen as where there where once four baby foxes where now four naked men.

Zetsu's black side hade a white ear on its head and his white side had a black ear his tail was half white half black and the plant thing that went around his head was no longer there. Sasori had reddish ears and tail, Tobi had no mask orange ears and tail, and Kisame had blue ears and tail.

The tub was normal size so Sasori was on Zetsu's lap and Tobi was on Kisame's. Sakura got a major nose bleed and passed out. "Tobi get off of me" Kisame growled barring his teeth. "Hai sempai" Tobi said standing up and putting on a towel around his waist before stepping out of the tub. Sasori followed Tobi's example and got off of Zetsu.

"Is she okay Yeah?" Deidara asked Itachi who was kneeled down by Sakura. "Yeah she just got a nose bleed and passed out nothing serious" Itachi stated picking Sakura up and carrying her to the living room to lay her down on the couch.

Kisame and Zetsu had long gotten out and gotten towels and where trailing after Itachi with Tobi and Sasori. After Itachi lain Sakura down on the couch he walked into the kitchen and got some paper towels to clean up her nose. When he came back he found Kisame and Zetsu sitting on the coffee table, Tobi was sitting on the arm of the couch by Sakura's head. Deidara was standing behind the couch with Sasori next to him.

Itachi cleaned up Sakura's face and went back into the kitchen to throw away the bloodied paper towels. Walking back into the living room he saw that all the guys where leaned in towards Sakura. "What's going on?" He asked Sasori stepping next to him. "She talks in her sleep it's very amusing" Sasori stated leaning in closer to Sakura.

"Stupid..mass..murdering..fuck-head…"Sakura mumbled rolling over to face Kisame and Zetsu. "Rawr…penguin" Sakura mumbled smiling a little she then rolled back over onto her back and groaned opening her eyes to see one black eye and one red eye two inches away from her face. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura screamed scarring Tobi making him scream as well.

After a good five minutes of none stop screaming and scarring the shit out of the rest of the Akatsuki members Sakura and Tobi calmed down and where now just staring at each other. "Pancakes would be really good right now" Sakura stated randomly giggling madly like a school girl at he thought of blue berry pancakes.

"Tobi is Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi introduced himself sitting back up. "yummy…blue berrys…" Sakura drooled not paying any attention to Tobi. "Tobi wants lady Sakura to pay attention to Tobi" Tobi told Sakura getting off the couch and walking around it to the point that he was standing in front of 

Zetsu and Kisame. Tobi then sat down on Sakura's waist his hands next to her head and he lowered his head towards his ear and breathed. Sakura snapped out off her blue berry pancake daze and noticed the tickling breath on her ear. "W-What are you d-doing?" Sakura asked him blushing a bright red.

"Getting lady Sakura to pay attention to Tobi" Tobi whispered in her ear before his tough darted out of his mouth to lick the skin behind her ear, Sakura shuttered closing her eyes. "PANCAKE!" Sakura shouted sitting up and bonking heads with Tobi and falling back with a growing red mark on her forehead. Tobi fell off the couch and onto the floor between the couch and the coffee table with a red mark on his forehead.

"Owww" Sakura whined holding her forehead with her hands, Kisame and Deidara burst into uncontrollable laughter and fell to the ground.

**End chapter eight! **


	9. Chapter 9

G'Day readers long time no see I guess reviewers for last time where-

XiAoXiE-cHbL-

emogurl1234

cute0anime0addict

blossomheartxoxo

kpizkool

Narutofang91

ch1b1-ch4n

-Tsuki479-

nekozr

cuteblueberry

xXxheartbrokenxXx

ProGamer Kunoichi

VampireprincessSakura

XxSadisticxPsychoxChickxX

deepcutfighter

bellacullen3

emorocks91

sasoriforever

NayumiKagami

Koneko-Haru-chan

foxfeather1337

toboe108

XxXtwilightdragonXxX

mysticblue05

Sadistic-Bitch

9tailedmonfoxonbu

O.o whoa didn't expect that many reveiews. thank you for all of them! right I know its been like what three four months scene I last updated, I'm reaaallllllyyyy sorry about that a lot of things have been happening latly. I'm not going to list my excuses because I know you don't want to hear them so I'll just get on with the story so you guys don't eat me!

**666**

last time-

"Owww" Sakura whined holding her forehead with her hands, Kisame and Deidara burst into uncontrollable laughter and fell to the ground.

"what are you laughing at you over grown fish stick?? What about you Barbie?" Sakura asked as she got up from the couch to stand over Kisame and Deidara. Right then the phone rang and she glared at the two near naked grown men of her floor and marched into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"You've reached the international crazy house how may I help you?" Sakura said picking up the phone.

"oh, sorry I was trying for Sakura's house" A male voice said.

"Nope this is Sakura, what can I do for you Neji?" Sakura asked snickering.

"that was very immature Sakura-san" Neji said, she could hear the pout in his voice.

"yeah, yeah I get it, what can I do for you mother?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade asked me to call you to tell you, you have the day off today" Neji said.

"Okay thanks Neji-Chan! bye!" Sakura said hanging up the phone before he mentioned the Chan comment. "Who was that?" Sasori asked coming up behind Sakura and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his chest he wrested his chin on the top of her head. Sakura blushed and stuttered out "N-n-no-nob-nobody"

"Your lying Sa-ku-ra" Itachi purred walking around Sasori to look into her eyes. Itachi's face neared hers as her face continued to flush an overly bright red. Itachi rubbed his cheek against Sakura's. Sakura felt something slide down behind her, her shorts where on and sasori's hands where around her waist so that meant that Sasori's towel..

"Oh my God!" Sakura whispered as she froze going completely stiff feeling the completely naked man pressed against her back side. "oh" Sasori said releasing Sakura to pick up his towel and put it on its rightful place around his waist.

Itachi seeing that Sasori and freed Sakura wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so that her chest (boobs) where pressed up against his. Sakura's face flushed again and her heart began to beat a mile a minute. A second later Sakura went limp in Itachi's arms as she fainted again.

Itachi picked Sakura up bridal style again and carried her back out into the living room with Sasori trailing close behind. "What did you two do rape her or something?" Zetsu asked seeing that the girl was once again in Itachi's arms and a blush still present on her face.

Sasori smirked "Maybe" He said walking over to the two on the ground who where trying to regain their breath. "I'm still wondering how you two made it into the Akatsuki" Sasori stated staring down at them.

Itachi laid Sakura back down on the couch and Tobi jumped up onto the couch to straddle her stomach, which he could do cause the towel only came half way down his thigh. "Tobi what are you doing?" Kisame asked sitting up. "Making sure Sakura miss doesn't hurt Tobi again" Tobi said as he rested his hands between her…breasts.

A few minutes latter Sakura's eyes fluttered open feeling a weight on her. "You!" Sakura said glaring at Tobi. "Tobi?" Tobi asked pointing to himself looking unbelievably innocent. "Get off" Sakura said as she made the mistake of looking down at her stomach.

"oaky!" Tobi cheered jumping off of Sakura so she could sit up. "So who are you people?" Sakura asked sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the couch. "Tobi is Tobi! Tobi already introduced Tobi's self to Sakura miss" Tobi chirped.

"So overly hyper brunette with Mitch match eyes is tobi" Sakura stated leaning back against the couch. "So who are the rest of you?" She asked after a minute.

"Uchiha Itachi, it's a pleasure" Itachi said walking around to kneel in front of Sakura and grab her hand only to bring it up and press his lips against it in a chaste kiss. Sakura's face flushed for what had to be the millionth time that day. "It's a pleasure Itachi-San" Sakura said looking uncomfortable.

"And I am Sasori, Madame Sakura" Sasori said not wanting to be out done in class, as he walked around like Itachi did and took Sakura's other hand and placed a chaste kiss of his own. "It's also a pleasure Sasori-San" Sakura said her face going even pinker.

"I'm Deidara yeah!" Deidara pretty much yelled plopping down on the couch next to her, holding out his hand for her to shake. Sakura freed her hands from the two fox men in front of her and shook Deidara's hand.

"I am Zetsu" Zetsu said simply not moving to greet her in anyway. "Kisame" Kisame said pointing to himself. "Fan-fucking-tastic" Sakura said closing her eyes. With her eyes still closed she heard a 'PooF!' and when she opened her eyes she saw that Itachi had turned back into rainbow!

Smirking Sakura said "It seems you all don't stay like that for very long"

"Sadly no, I would appear not" Sasori said before he too turned back into a fox. After the next few minutes The rest of the Akatsuki 'poofed' back into foxes. Cute and adorable.

XxxxX

Give blaze-chan idea's! Blaze needs ideas please!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

AHEM! I have some good news and some better news. The good news? Well the person I gave my story to gave up on it..or something. I'm not quite sure but she did delete it off her account.

The better news? I no longer have writers block for this!

Jump for joy, scream your happiness to the stars, kick a small yappy dog off a bridge!

Haha no really that was a little conceited of me, sorry.

Now shall we continue?

I think we shall…

**Last time-**

Smirking Sakura said "It seems you all don't stay like that for very long"

"Sadly no, I would appear not" Sasori said before he too turned back into a fox. After the next few minutes The rest of the Akatsuki 'poofed' back into foxes. Cute and adorable.

Sakura stared at them all for a while. "What should I do with you all?" She asked herself stroking her imaginary mustache.

"With who all Sakura-chan?" A voice asked from behind her. Sakura jumped up and turned around only to see Naruto eating a cup of noodles and leaning against a wall.

"Uhhh….Elmo" Sakura said wondering when he had gotten there.

"Who?" Naruto asked confused as a little boy finding his moms tampons.

Sakura picked up Sasori and held him in front of her face. Sasori stared at the blonde Kyuubi container and raised small paw and waved. "Aww can I have him?" Naruto asked stars appearing in his eyes as he stared at Sasori..Elmo.

"No" Sakura said fiercely hugging Elmo..Sasori to her chest, forgetting that he is a super sexy redhead and not a cute and cuddly baby fox. Naruto pouted then brightened up.

"Well whatever I just remembered Baa-chan gave me a coupon for ramen along with my pay for that last mission, see you around Sakura-chan!" Naruto said walking away a slight bounce in his step.

"That was..weirdly random" Sakura said as she heard her door shut. "Now we'll wet ya'll down so we can find out what to do with you" She said standing up and making her way toward the room of death and cute ninja's..I mean the bathroom.

**Elsewhere with Pein and Konan**

"Do you think my baby is mad at us for leaving her?" Konan asked pacing back and forth in the middle of nowhere.

"Of course she's not, she's our baby she's made of tougher stuff that that" Pein said reassuring more himself that his frantic blue haired wife.

"Did you take care of all the members" Konan suddenly asked stopping her pacing to look at Pein.

"Yes" Pein said nodding and rolling his eyes at her.

"Itachi?"

"Yes"

"Kisame?"

"Yes"

"Deidara?"

"Yes"

"Sasori?"

"Yes"

"Tobi?"

"Yes"

"Zetsu?"

"Yes"

"Hidan AND Kakuzu?"

"Uhhh…" Pein hesitated thinking over who he had changed, the mentally went over who was there.

"Well?" Konan asked getting impatient

"No?" Pein said weakly shrinking back a little.

"WHAT?!"

**With Sakura and most of the Akatsuki**

Sakura turned on the water and waited for the tub to fill up. As she waited she began to glance around the bathroom randomly. After several minutes of staring at nothing in particular her eye's came to rest upon the Akatsuki. She counted them 'one two three four five six..' she let this information sink into her brain for a few minutes.

"Hey aren't there supposed to be eight Akatsuki members not including mommy and daddy?" Sakura asked them turning off the water. They all cocked her heads cutely to the side and Itachi and Deidara ran forwards and jumped into the tub.

Once the cloud of smoke cleared Itachi stared at Sakura before nodding, and affirming that yes they are missing two members.

**End chapter ten**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaaa! **

**Yeah *jazz hands* tada **

**Anyway more will happen next chapter…**

***evil laughter* much much more *more evil laughter***


	11. Chapter 11

Hey there :3

Remember me?

Bear with me at my writing, it's been awhile. You know? It may have changed a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Averting her eyes she stood and walked out of the bathroom, if she saw any more of them naked she may faint of blood loss from the nose bleed it would give her. "So if all but two of you are here, where are the other two?" Sakura asked as she stood, leaning against the wall outside the bathroom. She hoped that her _Long-Lost Parents _wouldn't find it necessary to send her even more serial killers.

Kisame leaned against the door frame, towel hanging low on his hips and arms crossed over his chest, "Well it's most likely that Leader-sama forgot about them" He mused out loud, "He may run a top secret terrorist organization but the truth is that without Konan by his side he'd probably lose his own head if it was attached to his neck". He chuckled lightly then turned his eyes to Sakura "You'll probably receive them soon enough".

He moved from his relaxed position in the door frame and sauntered down the hallway, intent on finding some form of alcohol in the Leaf-nin's home. Sakura tilted her head and watched him walk away, her throat going dry as she bit her lip. The towel the Shark man grabbed was almost too small for his large frame.

"Careful or you may start to drool, Princess" A voice breathed in her ear. Her face flushed as she jumped away from her position and looked back at Itachi. She chose to not dignify that with a comment and instead chose to stride down the hall and into her room. Leaning against her door as she closed it her mind began to race. What the hell was going on? First she found out she was adopted, Shizune was her aunt, her serial killer parents sent her a box full of other serial killers because they were hiding out from an more evil killer, then her friends started to act odd.

First it was the impromptu Karaoke, which she wasn't really complaining about, and then Naruto was weirder than usual. Just what was happening to the world? And why would Pein and Konan be okay with it if the note that was sent to her was read by anybody? That would potentially spell disaster for her and for the murders hiding out in her home unless….

Sakura shook her head, it was totally and completely preposterous to thing…and yet…it was the only thing that would make a lick of sense. Was it a giant secret that everybody knew but her? It was really the only plausible explanation she could think of. Unless it was a dream!

Sakura grabbed a Sebon from the dresser and stabbed herself in the arm with it.

"Fuck! Okay, so not a dream…shit" Sakura muttered to herself as she through the Sebon into her ceiling and healed her self-inflicted wound. This all meant that her first thought had been the correct one. Everybody in the entirety of the Shinobi Nation's knew who she really was and just didn't give a rat's ass. She could deal with that, but the idea that they knew that she had killers in her apartment and people knew she had the Akatsuki in her apartment just seemed like faulty planning to her.

Taking a deep breath she opened her bedroom door only to find the world's most feared criminal organization waiting in her living room like a group of expectant children. Definitely not one of her better days that was for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yes, yes I get it.

"Oh my goodness you've been gone forever and you give us basically nothing?! What the douche!?"

:/

Two words mon ami-

Writers. Block.

It's like creative bursts come through my mind and I've written about twenty different drabbles since I last posted but none of them mean shit to this story...y'know?


End file.
